Sentimientos confusos
by nekomai
Summary: Heath Ledger como Joker. Una habitación desconocida, unas heridas curadas, una hospitalidad incómoda. Joker ha sido "rescatado" por una joven adolescente de aspecto normal aunque comportamientos extraños. Joker siente curiosidad. Peleas amorosas, sentimientos confusos, pasados incontables, secretos escondidos... Todo esto y más. No directamente relacionado con la película.
1. La visión de Joker

Yo no he creado a ninguno de los personajes conocidos que salen.

Historia creada desde dos puntos de vista.

* * *

Despertó en un lugar extraño. Paredes marrones, sábanas blancas, pocos muebles y una tenue luz formaban parte de aquella habitación desconocida.

Se miró el cuerpo, buscando ataduras o cadenas pero sólo encontró vendas en su brazo y en su tripa, gasas con esparadrapo cubriendo una parte de su pecho y el cuello. Los diversos cortes de su cuerpo estaban limpios y con una capa pringosa encima.

¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era la fiesta de los peces ricos en Gotham.

Había entrado junto con su banda, sintiendo a Harley a su lado, como siempre estaba. Daba igual las veces que le pegara, daba igual las veces que la violara, que la maltratara, que la dejara al borde de la muerte… Ella siempre se quedaba a su lado. Odiaba esa sensación. Él no quería ser el centro del mundo para nadie. Él estaba loco. Su mundo era la muerte, el asesinato, la tortura… Odiaba que esa estúpida tuviera alguna sola esperanza. Aunque ella también estaba loca. De todos los que había en su círculo ella era la que mejor la que mejor le entendía. Ambos estaban locos, ambos eran psicópatas. A él le gustaba pegar y ella soportaba que la pegasen. Cualquiera diría que eran la pareja perfecta, pero él no lo sentía así.

Recordó los gritos de la gente y sus risas catárticas. Ese miedo, ese temor era su alimento. Sonrío al recordar cómo le cortó las mejillas a dos de esas mujeres florero, mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por unas monedas por parte de esos peces gordos. Mujeres objeto, sin vida, sin voluntad…

Los guardias tardaron bastante en reaccionar. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía ya habían muerto tres de ellos y su banda tenía la sala tomada. Él reía, le encantaba esa sensación de poder.

La diversión se intensificó cuando apareció ese murciélago. Disfrutaba de cada puñetazo que le daba ese Batman y de cada contragolpe que le endiñaba él. El murciélago sacó uno de sus juguetitos y le cortó en el brazo. Un corte profundo del que pronto empezó a emanar sangre a borbotones. Pero él era el Joker, él no se dejaba ganar. Sacó su pistola y empezó a disparar, sin importarle a quien daba.

Batman le dio una patada, que le lanzó despedido contra un cristal. El golpe contra el piso de abajo le dejó bastante malparado, casi inconsciente. En ese momento los guardias que quedaban en pie empezaron a dispararle. Le rozaron el pecho, acertaron en el abdomen, en el brazo, en la pierna…

Cuando empezó a correr hacia afuera seguro que todos pensaban que estaba huyendo. Pero su plan era distinto, a dos manzanas de allí había colocado varias bombas. Pensaba en detonarlas cuando, a medio camino noto que la fuerza le abandonaba. Avisó a sus secuaces para que ellos iniciaran la explosión y se desvió hacia las calles laterales. Ahora sí que estaba huyendo. Huyendo para planear su próximo ataque. Huyendo para pensar cómo podía deshacerse de ese murciélago que siempre estropeaba sus planes.

Lo último que vio fue una carretera.

Y ahora estaba allí, con las heridas limpias, desinfectadas y vendadas.

Se levantó poco a poco, notando las punzadas de dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Había un espejo en la habitación. Quien fuera el que le trajo ahí le había quitado el maquillaje y el tinte del pelo. Le dio un puñetazo. Odiaba su cara. Sus cicatrices.

No había rastro alguno de su ropa o de sus armas. Sólo llevaba una especie de pantalón largo de pijama que se le caía por la cintura, señal de que le iba algo grande. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, preparándose para lo que pudiera venir.

Nada. Se encontró frente a un comedor bastante simple, al igual que la habitación. Lo observó todo tomándose su tiempo. No había mesa o sillas para comer. El apartamento era tan pequeño que en esa estancia sólo cabía un sofá negro, una pequeña mesita y, delante de estos, una mesa auxiliar con una tele. Esta vez las paredes eran de un color marrón claro bastante tranquilizador.

En la pared de al lado había dos puertas. La primera daba al baño y la segunda a una cocina.

Volvió al salón y se dirigió a la puerta de la salida. Para su sorpresa estaba abierta. Reparó en un papel que había en el mueblecito de al lado. Una caligrafía algo infantil y redondeada mostraba una nota:

"_Espero que hayas dormido bien. ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¡Casi te atropello! En la encimera de la cocina tienes unas pastillas. Tómatelas si no quieres que esas heridas se infecten y te duelan mucho más. Te darán un poco de morriña, así que si quieres dormir puedes hacerlo. _

_Volveré sobre las tres, si quieres esperarme para comer algo perfecto. Si por el contrario quieres irte, en el tendedero tienes tu ropa, limpia y remendada._

_P.D: en la nevera hay algo de fruta y un poco de pollo. Si tienes hambre sírvete."_

¿Cómo? No entendía nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Acaso ese quien fuera no sabía quién era él? ¡El Joker! ¡Estaba ayudando al Joker! Un ser que podría matarle en cuanto entrase por la puerta. Sí… Eso es lo que haría… Esperar para rebanarle el cuello a esa persona que se había atrevido a ayudarle.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue hacia el balcón, al fondo del salón. Su traje estaba perfectamente arreglado. Miro lo que llevaba ahora, la verdad es que no le molestaba ese tipo de tela.

Su tripa rugió, recordándole que hacía cerca de 24h que no comía. En la nevera había lo que le decía la nota. Cogió el pollo y metió el plato en el microondas. En apenas cinco minutos estaba comiendo mientras veía las noticias, en donde explicaban todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Su banda había conseguido hacer estallar las bombas y se contaban decenas de muertos y heridos.

De repente, algo salió de debajo de la pequeña mesita. ¿Un gato? El animal, un precioso espécimen con un color que recordaba al azul, se posó en sus piernas. Lo acarició durante un rato, notando el suave pelaje que poseía. Cuando fue a darle un poco de pollo el animal saltó al suelo, casi como si el olor le repugnase.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. Al pequeño minino le faltaba una pata trasera, la derecha, aunque por lo que parecía no le impedía en absoluto moverse.

Empezó a sentir curiosidad. Una persona que tenía un gato en ese estado y que había recogido a uno de los mayores psicópatas de la historia en su casa… ¿De qué tipo sería? Seguro que tenía algún tipo de problema mental.

Se vio buscando por todos los armarios cualquier indicativo de esa persona. Una foto, un dibujo… Pero no encontró nada. Eso le extrañaba. Las personas normales tenían fotos, ¿no?

La ropa de los armarios era algo extraña. Cadenas, clips, imperdibles, cremalleras, botones y un sinfín de accesorios más colgaban de pantalones y camisetas. Por el tamaño y la forma de estas su "salvador" tenía que ser una mujer menuda. Bien, a las mujeres se las podía manejar fácilmente, y sobre todo si era menuda.

Soltó una de sus esperpénticas carcajadas. Una persona que se había encargado de él no podía ser normal.

Según el reloj eran las dos menos diez. Debía ir preparándose. Buscó sus cuchillos, que estaban en la pica de la cocina, y se maravilló al encontrarlos engrasados y afilados. Definitivamente, esa mujer debía estar loca.

Por alguna razón decidió no ponerse el traje y se colocó tras la puerta. Unas llaves sonando le pusieron sobre alerta. La puerta se empezó a abrir lentamente y sin ningún cuidado se lanzó sobre quien fuera, metiendo a la persona dentro, cerrando la puerta y aprisionándola con su propio cuerpo en esta a la vez que colocaba su cuchillo en el cuello.

Unos ojos multicolor, en los que danzaban el verde, el azul y el marrón, se encontraron con su mirada. Y de pronto se sintió en casa, cómodo y agradecido. La sensación le asustó y lanzó a la mujer contra el suelo, aunque notó que su cuerpo la tiraba de forma delicada. Más que tirarla, se podría decir que la dejó caer.

- Menudas formas de saludar – dijo una voz suave y aterciopelada.

Apuntó con su pistola a esa persona y la observó rápidamente. Delante de él no era una mujer, era una niña. Dudaba incluso que fuera mayor de edad. Pero en la nota decía que casi le atropellaba, ¿no?

Tenía el pelo largo y rizado, de color rojo cobrizo con reflejos rubios. Sobre una cara redondita y suave se posaban esos ojos hipnotizantes, una pequeña y graciosa nariz y unos labios finos y pálidos. La niña tenía un cuerpo delgado y menudo, pequeño y frágil. Con esa ropa que llevaba: un jersey de manga a tres cuartos negro con unas notas musicales en rojo, una falda por los muslos tipo escocesa a cuadros rojos y negros y unas botas largas negras podría pasar por una muñeca. Una muñeca con unos ropajes algo extraños, pero muñeca al fin y al cabo.


	2. La visión de Nia

Yo no he creado a ninguno de los personajes conocidos que salen.

Historia creada desde dos puntos de vista.

* * *

Iba conduciendo tranquilamente por las calles de Gotham. Hacía poco más de un año que se había sacado el carné de conducir y seguía dándole miedo ir deprisa. Por suerte no necesitaba coger el coche muy a menudo.

Las calles estaban vacías y el único sonido que se oía era el de sirenas. Algo estaba pasando, algo malo. Pero eso no era extraño en Gotham. Supuso que sería ese Joker y su banda con alguno de sus absurdos planes.

Ese Joker, tan altivo y narcisista. Se merecía todas y cada una de las palizas que le metía Batman. Un psicópata debería estar en la cárcel. Pero ni un millón de policías conseguían evitar que se escapase. Sí, ese capullo estaba mejor muerto.

Tan distraída iba con mis pensamientos que casi atropella a un imbécil que se dejó caer en la carretera. Salí del coche dispuesta a meterle un puñetazo a quien fuera.

- ¿¡PERO TU ERES IMBÉCIL!?

Paré en seco al ver al hombre tendido en el suelo. Yo no le había dado, ¿verdad?

- Oiga… - dije zarandeándole un poco.

Al no obtener respuesta alguna le giré y casi me da algo. Reconocía bien esas pinturas. ¡Era el Joker! Tenía al Joker delante de mí, inconsciente y completamente indefenso. ¿Llamaba a la policía? ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

Por alguna razón saqué unas toallitas húmedas del bolso y le limpié la cara, dejando al descubierto el rostro de un hombre normal y corriente. Y bastante atractivo si no fuera por esas cicatrices.

Tenía el cuerpo ensangrentado. Con todo el valor que pude le subí la camiseta blanca que llevaba. Un pequeño pero profundo agujero de bala adornada su tripa y su pecho estaba cubierto por arañazos y golpes varios.

¿Y ahora? Me levanté dispuesta a marcharme y a dejarle morir ahí en medio cuando algo me frenó en seco.

- No me dejes…

Era un mísero susurro, apenas audible para cualquiera. Excepto para mí y mi increíble oído.

Cuando me giré deje de ver al Joker para ver a un hombre herido, necesitado de ayuda.

No sé cómo pude meterlo dentro del coche. Y menos aún cómo pude subirlo a mi pequeño apartamento. Pero las cosas se presentaban así. Ahora tenía a Joker en la bañera de mi lavabo.

Mis conocimientos de medicina ayudaron mucho. Cogí instrumental estéril del armario del baño, el cual robaba de la clínica veterinaria en la que trabajaba, y me dispuse a hacer mi tarea.

Le quité la ropa a excepción de los calzoncillos y me quedé embobada durante unos instantes con su cuerpo. O las palizas hacían mucho o el Joker se cuidaba.

Sacudí la cabeza y me metí en la mitad de la bañera que él no ocupaba, dispuesta a sacarle la bala y a curarle las demás heridas.

Sólo necesité media hora para hacerlo todo y dejarle el cuerpo lleno de restos sangrientos.

Cogí el telefonillo de la ducha y le lave con cuidado, procurando que no quedaran restos de jabón en las heridas. Dos veces pensé que iba a despertarse aunque finalmente no pasó nada.

Antes de dejarlo en la cama decidí que era mejor ponerle unos pantalones limpios. Tenía unos de pijama que me iban como un saco, así que tendría que conformarse con ellos. La cuestión era… ¿Cómo le quitaba los calzoncillos?

Respiré hondo y me dispuse a cambiarle la ropa lo más rápido que pudiese. Y así lo hice. Y lo mejor, pude evitar mirar su entrepierna.

Sólo quedaba una cosa para acabar. Coloqué crema cicatrizante en todas las heridas y vendé las que peor estaban. Le hice tragar unos analgésicos y le puse a dormir.

Aunque al día siguiente tenía que trabajar no tenía nada de sueño, así que me distraje cosiendo los rotos de su ropa y poniéndola a lavar. Eran las dos de la mañana cuando el sueño empezó a llamar a mi puerta.

Fui hacia mi cuarto y le observé. Seguía dormido en la misma posición, respirando tranquilamente. Y por un momento me pregunté que tenía de peligroso. Era sólo un hombre. Un hombre que por las noches dormía como todos los demás.

Decidí que lo mejor sería dormir en el sofá, así no le despertaría con la alarma. Kitty, mi gata, me acompañó durante toda la noche.

La alarma sonó a las nueve como siempre. Entraba a trabajar a las diez y la clínica estaba cerca, por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Mientas me hacía el desayuno recordé al invitado que tenía en casa. Corrí hacia la habitación, temiendo que se hubiera ido. ¿Aunque si se hubiera ido me habría matado no? Seguía allí. Las sábanas delataban que se había movido por la noche. Cogí más crema cicatrizante y volví a extenderla por todas las heridas.

Escribí una nota, en donde le indicaba que le tomase las pastillas, que había pollo en la nevera y algunas cosillas más. Deje a Kitty vigilándole y me fui.

Aquella mañana había poco que hacer en la clínica. Dos visitas normales y una de urgencia, nada que requiriera de mis ayuda. Me dediqué a limpiar las jaulas de hospitalización y ha planchar las batas, además de agenciarme algo de hilo de sutura y alguna cosa más. Seguramente tendría que darle varios puntos.

A medida que me acercaba a casa mis esperanzas disminuían. ¿A quién iba a engañar? ¿De verdad creía que Joker se iba a quedar en mi casa esperándome cual perrito?

Aún no había ni abierto del todo la puerta cuando una mano me cogió y me tiró contra la puerta. Noté un cuerpo haciéndome presión para evitar que me moviera.

Miré hacia arriba y mi mirada se encontró con unos ojos entre marrón y verde. Oh, dios… ¿Los ojos de un psicópata eran así?

Algo cambio y de repente me vi casi acompañada hacia el suelo.

- Menudas formas de saludar – me quejé mientras me ponía en pie.

Me quedé paralizada mientras él me apuntaba con la pistola. No pude evitar fijarme. Seguía con los pantalones de pijama, pero su ropa estaba en el sofá. ¿Por qué no se había vestido?

Me encontré alegrándome por este hecho… Tumbado esos pantalones le quedaban bien pero ahora…

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando note que me examinaba de arriba a abajo.


	3. Locura

A partir de este momento narraré todo de forma onmisciente, en tercera persona.

Ninguno de los personajes conocidos es mío.

* * *

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó el Joker en tono molesto.

- Me llamo Nia, encantada – saludó ella dejando su mochila en la mesita.

- ¿Por qué me has salvado?

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Yo soy el Joker! – Exclamó él con egocentrismo.

- Vale, ¿y?

Nia no entendía nada. ¿A que venía tanta insistencia?

- ¿No tienes miedo de que te haga daño? – Preguntó él sin bajar el arma.

- Creo que si me quisieras hacer algo ya lo habrías hecho – aseguró ella - ¿has comido? ¿Te duelen las heridas?

Al Joker aquel cambio de tema le confundió. Aquella pequeña le miraba sin una pizca de miedo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso confiaba en que el hecho de haberle salvado la iba a salvar?

- Sí, he comido. Y las heridas duelen lo que tienen que doler – respondió con sorna.

Nia asintió y empezó a rebuscar entre los papeles que había en la mesita.

- ¿¡Qué haces!? – Pregunto el Joker, temiendo que buscara el número de algún cazarrecompensas.

- Te has comido el pollo. La nevera está casi vacía. Tengo hambre – respondió ella con simplicidad – así que estoy buscando algún folleto de comida a domicilio.

El Joker la observó decidir entre un folleto de pizza y otro de comida china y sin darse cuenta bajó el arma y la dejó en el bolsillo de su traje.

Nia finalmente se decidió por la comida china y se sentó en el sofá, cogiendo el teléfono mientras acariciaba distraídamente a Kitty.

- ¿Te has quedado con hambre? – Le preguntó al Joker – piden quince dólares para el envío a domicilio y con lo que quiero sólo llego a doce.

El Joker se sentó a su lado y miró el folleto. No solía pedir comida a domicilio y encima no entendía la mitad de los nombres que salían en el papel.

- ¿Qué es lo que está más rico? – Inquirió.

- Mmm… Los tallarines tres delicias están muy ricos. Las bolitas de pollo frito también – respondió Nia – si pedimos las dos cosas pasamos a los veinte dólares y de regalo viene una botella de refresco de 2L. ¿Te gusta el Nestea?

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Té al limón.

El Joker alzó los hombros y se levantó, dirigiéndose al marco del balcón. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Él era el Joker por dios! Y ahora se estaba comportando como un hombre normal, pidiendo comida a domicilio… Tenía que hacer algo. Se giró decidido a empuñar el arma de nuevo y cargarse a esa niñata pero cuando volvió a mirarla vio que Nia había sacado varios hilos de sutura y otros productos de su mochila.

- ¿Para qué es eso?

- Ayer no tenía hilo de sutura y tuve que ponerte unas grapas para que las heridas no se abrieran – explicó Nia – tengo que cerrarte mejor las heridas que o se infectarán. Mientras traen la comida me da tiempo a hacerlo.

Nia indicó al Joker que se sentara en el sofá y se dispuso a llenar una jeringuilla con un líquido amarillento.

- Es anestesia – explicó al ver la cara del Joker.

- No necesito anestesia – aseguró el Joker.

Nia le miró confundida y alzó los hombros. Tardó pocos segundos en quitarle las vendas de la tipa y del brazo y empezar a curarle bien.

Mientras la joven realizaba su tarea el Joker no pudo evitar observar cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Sonrío ante las expresiones que ponía cuando empezó a coserle, como sacar la lengua, morderse el labio, entrecerrar los ojos…

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – Le preguntó cuándo la joven terminó de coserle.

- No sé, aburrimiento quizá – bromeó ella.

- ¿Acaso piensas que esto te dará inmunidad o algo así? ¿O que te ofreceré unirte a mi banda?

- ¿Eh? No, que va. ¿Para qué quiero yo eso?

Con tal respuesta el Joker confirmó sus sospechas: aquella niña debía estar loca.

En menos de diez minutos las heridas del Joker estaban bien curadas, con gel cicatrizante, y vendadas de nuevo.

- ¿Has dormido bien? – Le preguntó Nia.

- Sí – respondió el Joker algo reticente - ¿dónde has dormido tú?

- Aquí, en el sofá – explicó ella – con Kitty.

El Joker miró a la gatita de nuevo.

- ¿Cómo es que le falta una pata?

- No sé. Me la encontré herida, como si la hubiesen disparado o hubiese pisado alguna pequeña bomba…

El timbre sonó y Nia se dispuso a coger la comida. El Joker no entendía nada. ¿Acaso la niña tenía complejo de salvadora o algo así?

El Joker no podía dejar de estar alerta mientras comían, pensaba que en cualquier momento aquella chica podía atacarle o vete tú a saber qué. Pero no pasó nada, por lo que decidió comerse la última empanadilla.

- ¡Esa es mía! – Se quejó Nia.

El Joker, que sólo se había metido la mitad de la empanadilla en la boca, alzó los hombros y se dispuso a comérsela entera, pero antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Nia se medio echó encima de él y pegó su boca a la suya, para acto después morder y llevarse la media empanada que quedaba al aire.

- Ala, mía – dijo Nia sacándole la lengua tras tragarse su parte.

El Joker se quedó mirándola más que sorprendido. ¿¡Le había besado!? Sus labios se habían rozado escasos milisegundos, pero fue el suficiente tiempo como para notar el terso tacto de los labios de Nia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarle así? A cualquier persona le rajaría la boca ante tal acto, pero ella…

Notó esa parte tan íntima de él endureciéndose poco a poco. ¿Con tan poco? Normalmente con cualquiera de las mujeres que frecuentaba necesitaba pensar unos segundos en algo que le excitase, como la sangre y la muerte, así que ahora se hallaba más que sorprendido.

Nia se había puesto a jugar con la gata, por lo que ni se había dado cuenta de lo abultado que se hallaba ahora su pantalón.

Cuando acabaron de comer Nia cogió los tapers y fue a tirarlos a la basura de la cocina. Después de enfrascó en limpiar los vasos y cubiertos que habían ensuciado.

Al intentar girarse se dio cuenta de que tenía al Joker detrás, sujetándola por la cintura.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes más hambre? – Preguntó confiada.

Él la giró poco a poco y cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio algo que desconocía. ¿Qué era ese brillo que tenía él?

La boca del Joker selló la de Nia cuando ésta quiso preguntar de nuevo. Noto como el cuerpo de la joven empezó a temblar y la abrazó más a él.

- Ahhh – gimió ella cuando el Joker se centró en su cuello – es-espera, tus heridas – intentaba decir.

- Mis heridas están bien – aseguro él.

El Joker subió a Nia a la encimera y le quitó la camisa, empezando a masajearle sus pequeños senos. No sabía que estaba haciendo. Él no era de esos que se follaba a la primera que encontraba, pero ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Cuando fue a quitarle los pantalones Nia le cogió las manos.

- Espera… yo-yo… n-nunca he… - tartamudeo acalorada y temblorosa.

El Joker se quedó mirándola embobado y sonrío. Una chica virgen. Nunca había estado con una chica virgen.

- Ven – ordenó.

Nia siguió dócilmente al Joker. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Y si él quería hacerlo? ¿Se iba a dejar? Muchos habían intentado llevársela a la cama, pero nadie lo había conseguido. ¿Por qué entonces estaba tan tranquila dejándose hacer por el Joker? ¿Sería su cuerpo? ¿Estaría influenciada por aquel que se había encontrado en la calle y que había pasado la noche en su cama? Había escuchado los lloros de muchas mujeres por la tele, mujeres violadas por ese psicópata que ahora la estaba tumbando en la cama y la acariciaba y besaba tan dulcemente. Le estaba costando creerlo, pero pensó que aquel con el que estaba ahora no era el maléfico Joker del que todos hablaban.

La ropa de ambos voló al suelo y el Joker se centró en acostumbrar a la joven a la situación. El cuerpo de una chica virgen era tan igual y tan distinto a los de las mujeres… Nia se sobresaltaba con cada caricia, con cada beso… Sus nervios estaban tan a flor de piel que podían notar hasta la más mínima brisa. Se vio a si mismo diciéndole cosas como "tranquila", "eres preciosa", "me encanta tu cuerpo"… Incluso repitió varias veces algo que le sorprendió: "si quieres parar, pararemos". Estaba seguro de que quería hacérselo, quería quitarle la virginidad a esa joven. Pero si ella en algún momento sentía tanto miedo como para querer parar, pararía.

Nia empezó a gemir más fuerte cuando una de las manos del Joker empezó a rozar su entrepierna. El miedo sobre lo que podía venir empezó a aumentar.

- ¿Te has masturbado alguna vez? – Preguntó Joker al notar la poca dilatación de la joven.

- Ehm… no – confesó ella.

Aquella respuesta casi provoca que el Joker se caiga de la cama. Una joven virgen que nunca había experimentado un orgasmo… Su mente ideó un plan para que el cuerpo de aquella jovencita se relajara y aceptara su miembro dentro.

Empezó a estimularle la entrepierna a la joven, que gemía y se sujetaba a las sábanas, con manos y boca.

Nia sentía su cuerpo ardiendo, estaba a punto de enloquecer mientras aquel hombre sonreía al lamer y besar su zona más preciada.

El Joker bailaba con sus dedos en el interior de la chica mientras la llevaba con paso firme a su meta, que llegó en pocos minutos. Aquel inocente y puro cuerpo empezó a arquearse, a tirar desesperadamente de las sábanas y a gemir más fuerte cuando llegó al clímax.

El Joker vio su oportunidad y rápidamente se hizo con uno de los condones que siempre llevaba. Que fuera un psicópata asesino no quitaba que estuviera al tanto de los problemas que podía traer practicar sexo sin protección.

En un principio Nia no entendió porque Joker quedaba suspendido sobre ella, aún estaba demasiado afectada por lo que acababa de sentir.

- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó él en tono cálido.

Su mente se paró unos segundos y se mordió el labio. Noto a Joker dejándose caer un poco y besándole el cuello.

- Pararé si me lo pides – aseguró.

Estaba segura. Aquel no podía ser ese maligno Joker del que todos hablaban. De hecho, ahora mismo dudaba de que hubiera algo de mal en él. Se estaba preocupando por ella, preguntándole si quería continuar. ¿Ella quería? Estaba confundida, pero se sentía tan bien con él haciéndole todo eso. Quería más, quería sentirle más.

- Hazlo – pidió avergonzada.

El Joker sonrío y mientras le besaba empezó a entrar en ella poco a poco. Notó como la respiración de la joven se aceleraba rápidamente mientras su interior se adaptaba a él. Y entonces la noto, aquella barrera cuya rotura la haría suya.

- Esto te dolerá un poco – advirtió – pero dejará de hacerlo en pocos segundos.

Salió y con una firme y rápida embestida le arrebató finalmente la virginidad a aquella joven, que ahora presentaba ojos llorosos.

Nia sintió con si le pincharan varias veces, pero no fue tan fuerte como muchos decían. Noto como él se quedaba quieto sin salir e imaginó que estaba esperando a que su interior se acomodara. Un dulce cosquilleo invadió la zona y sonrío.

- Más… - pidió en un susurro.

El Joker sonrío y empezó a moverse. Le gustaba que ella hubiera pedido más. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? El ritmo lento fue cambiando a uno más rápido progresivamente y el Joker no podía creer lo que le gustaba el interior de la muchacha, que se contraía a su alrededor.

Nia se aferraba a la espalda del Joker, intentado no tocarle ninguna herida ni apretar demasiado, y con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió adaptarse a su ritmo. Alzaba la pelvis cuando él embestía para incrementar el placer y el roce que sentía. Jamás se habría imaginado que practicar sexo fuera tan placentero.

El Joker se levantó, quedándose arrodillado, y empezó a embestir en esa postura. Le gustaba poder verla arqueándose y muriéndose de placer por algo que él provocaba.

Las contracciones en el interior de la chica empezaron a hacerse más seguidas y en seguida comprendió que iba a legar de nuevo al orgasmo. El segundo orgasmo que iba a experimentar y se lo había provocado él… Con esa idea la subió sobre sus muslos y aumentó el ritmo. La levantaba y bajaba ayudándose con sus brazos e ignorando los pinchazos de sus heridas.

Las contracciones causadas por el orgasmo de la chica le llevaron a él al suyo propio y ambos quedaron en la misma postura hasta que sus cuerpos se calmaron.

Cuando se tumbaron en la cama Nia le miraba sonriente mientras él se deshacía del condón.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – Preguntó él sonriente.

Nia enrojeció y se miró las manos.

- Bien… Pero he manchado la sábana – se quejó ella.

- Las sábanas de limpian. ¿Te duele algo?

Nia se repasó mentalmente. Se notaba el interior algo dolorido, pero por lo demás estaba bien.

- Estoy bien… Pero ahora tengo sueño… - confesó.

El Joker la cogió y la apoyó en su pecho.

- Pues a dormir sea dicho – río.

De ese modo ambos se abandonaron al dulce señor Morfeo tras una cálida e intensa sesión de sexo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y siento no haber publicado antes.

¡Pasad el fic a vuestros amigos y dejad reviews!


End file.
